Year 3 (WC Sunamaru)
Year 3 is a year in LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from October 2017 to July 2018. Franchises *Steven Universe *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Undertale *Star Wars *Marvel *Big Hero 6 *The Beatles *Wreck-It Ralph *The Incredibles *Star vs the Forces of Evil *Mega Man *Spongebob Squarepants Console Exclusive *Super Mario (Nintendo exclusive) *LittleBigPlanet (Playstation Exclusive) *Rare (XBox Exclusive) Easter Egg Franchises *Battle Beasts (80s Toy Line) *Homestuck *Samurai Jack *Pinocchio *The Legend of Zelda *Half-Life *Pirates of the Caribbean *X-Men *Toy Story *Wall-E Packs All pack types from previous years return, in addition to: Exploration Packs These packs come with one gateway build, one figure, an open world event, and a race track. Battle Packs These come with 2 figures and 1 battle arena. These packs are the only way to get battle arenas in year 3. LEGO Minifigures Dimensions These come with 1 randomly selected minifigure, and no vehicles, gadgets, or race tracks. They are part of the LEGO Minifigures theme. Triple Level Pack These packs come with 3 characters, 2 vehicles and/or gadgets, 3 levels, and a race track. New Abilities *Transfer Trash *Mini Gyrosphere Switches *Shield Switches *Hole of Holes spots *Fusion *Limb Enhancer Spots *Translation Spots *Space Travel *Gem Regeneration *Call in Reinforcements *Spider Sense *Lightsaber Cut *Dark Levitation *Manipulate Metal Tags This year has "Cosmic Tags", which are transparent blue with transparent purple bottoms, and are designed to coincide with the return of Lord Vortech in the Sequel levels. Open Worlds Open world portals are located in The Planet Chunk, which was once part of the shattered planet seen in the sky of both vorton and the shard, and is seen right above it. Waves Pre-wave items Limited Edition Nintendo (Wii U and NX) starter pack *Rex Fury Limited Edition Playstation Starter Pack *TBA Limited Edition XBox Starter Pack *TBA E3 Exclusive Polybag (Free after watching a presentation) *TBA Comic-Con Exclusive Polybag (Free after watching a presentation) *TBA LEGO Shop At Home exclusive polybag (Free with any year 1 or 2 purchase) *TBA Wave 10 (October 2017) Cusom Character Pack *Custom Character *Custom Vehicle LEGO Minifigures Dimensions *The Shocker *Ultimate Ultron *Venom *Scarlet Witch *The Flash *Star Sapphire *60s Batman *60s Robin *Nowhere Man *Amy Rose *Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *others tba LittleBigPlanet Level Pack *Sackboy *Pod Super Mario Level Pack *Mario **Luigi **Toad **Peach *Mario Kart **Rebuilds TBA *Yoshi **Rebuilds TBA *Mario Circuit Race Track Banjo-Kazooie Level Pack *Banjo *Saucer of Peril **Sprayer Saucer **Laser Saucer *other vehicle/gadget TBA *Other items TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack *Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) *Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Bonus Figure) *Jade Dragon *Dojo Gateway Build *Race track TBA *Rearrange Keystone Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Fun Pack *Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) *Shark Walker *Other items TBA Doctor Strange Exploration Pack *Doctor Strange *Magic Portal Gateway Build *Portal Beast Fight Event *Race Track TBA Wave 11 (November 2017) Steven Universe Level Pack *Steven *Lion **Battle Ready Lion **Speed Summoner Lion *Laser Light Cannon **rebuilds TBA *Beach City Drift Race Track Connie Fun Pack *Connie *Blade Dancer **Rebuilds TBA *race track TBA Garnet and Pearl Team Pack *Pearl *Garnet *Roaming Eye **Roaming Snatcher **Roaming Sub *Pearlbot **Rebuilds TBA *Ancient Gem Battlefield Arena *Race Track TBA Darth Vader Fun Pack *Darth Vader *TIE Advanced **TIE Crawler **TIE Interceptor *Death Star Trench Race Track Thor and Ragnarok Battle Pack *Thor *Ragnarok *Other Items TBA Mega Man Fun Pack *Mega Man *Rush **Rush Marine **other rebuild TBA *other items TBA Wave 11.5 (December 2017) Amethyst Fun Pack *Amethyst *Together Breakfast **rebuilds TBA *race track TBA Star Wars Episode VIII Story Pack *Rey **Finn **Jedi Master Luke *BB-8 **rebuilds TBA *Millenium Falcon Gateway Build *Race track TBA *Time Manipulation Keystone Poe Dameron fun pack *Poe Dameron *Poe's X-Wing **X-Bug **X-Zapper *Starkiller Trench Race Track Kylo Ren fun pack *Kylo Ren *Kylo Ren's Flagship **rebuilds TBA Wave 12 (January 2018) Peridot Fun Pack *Peridot *Peribot **Rebuilds TBA *Race Track TBA Loki and Chitauri General Team Pack *Loki *Casket of Ancient Winters **Casket of Lightning Storms **Casket of Flames *Chitauri General *Chitauri Chariot **Chitauri Walker **Mini Leviathan *Race Track TBA Sans and Papyrus Team Pack *Papyrus *Sans *Cool Dude's Computer **rebuilds TBA *Gaster Blaster **rebuilds TBA *Race Track TBA Toriel Fun Pack *Toriel *Old Phone **rebuilds TBA *Thundersnail Race Track Yellow Submarine Level Pack *John Lennon **George Harrison **Ringo Starr **Paul McCartney *Yellow Submarine **Meanie's Destroyer **Musical Angler *Sgt. Pepper Drumset **Rebuilds TBA *Race Track TBA Spiderman and Vulture Battle Pack *Spider-Man *Vulture *Race track TBA Wave 13 (March 2018) Wreck-It Ralph 2 Story Pack *Ralph *Vanellope's Car **rebuilds TBA *Game Central Gateway Build *Sugar Rush Race Track C-3P0 fun pack *C-3P0 *R2-D2 **rebuilds TBA *Race Track TBA Lapis Lazuli Fun Pack *Lapis Lazuli *SS Little Lappy **Robo-Elephant Seal **Water Tank *Race Track TBA Star Butterfly and Marco Team Pack Pack *Star Butterfly *Marco *Star's Spellbook *other items TBA Wave 14 (May 2018) Boba Fett and Bossk Team Pack *Boba Fett *Bossk *Slave 1 **Rebuilds TBA *Hound's Tooth **Rebuilds TBA *Other items TBA Avengers: Infinity War Story Pack *Iron Man **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Vision **Falcon *Star-Lord (Bonus Figure) **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Drax **Gamora *Hulkbuster **SpiderBuster **Iron Blaster *Contact Keystone *Other Items TBA Black Widow Fun Pack *Black Widow *Quinjet **Rebuilds TBA *other items TBA Big Hero 6 Level Pack *Hiro **Wasabi **GoGo **Honey Lemon **Fred *Baymax's Case *Wasabi's Car *San Fransokyo Race Track Alphys Fun Pack *Alphys *Mettaton **Rebuilds TBA *other items TBA Wave 15 (July 2018) The Incredibles 2 Story Pack *Mr. Incredible **Elestagirl **Dash **Frozone **Violet **Jak-Jak *Incredicar *Transport Caller Keystone *Other Items TBA Ant-Man and The Wasp Story Pack *Ant-Man **The Wasp *Carpenter Ant **Bullet Ant **Crazy Ant *Vehicular Scale Keystone *Toy Train Race Track Spongebob and Patrick team pack *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Gary **rebuilds TBA *Patty Wagon **Rebuilds TBA *other items TBA Squidward Fun Pack *Squidward Tentacles *Chrome Time Machine **rebuilds TBA *other items TBA Mr. Krabs and Plankton Team Pack *Mr. Krabs *Plankton Note: characters with "*" require quests to unlock. Trivia * Category:Customs By WC Sunamaru Category:Years Category:Steven Universe Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Wall-E Category:Yellow Submarine Category:The Beatles Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Incredibles Category:Mega Man Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil Category:SpongeBob SquarePants